


Four Times Sam is Lame and the Fact That Dean Kinda Loves That

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, a little bit of fluff since I’ve been laying on the angst a lot recently. (and also cause I had NO idea how else to use the prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Sam is Lame and the Fact That Dean Kinda Loves That

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Fallow

**i. sam says lame words when he’s trying to be smart**

“I don’t know… it’s kind of a fallow color.”

Dean turned slowly to his brother, eyebrows lifting high on his forehead, “Fallow? What the fuck is _fallow_?”

“You know,” Sam bit down on his lip, eyes skittering along the dashboard as he lifted his shoulder in a casual shrug, “it’s like a yellowish brown color.”

Shaking his head, Dean barked out a small burst of laughter, “God you’re lame.”

“Shut up,” Sam huffed and sank down on the cool leather, arms crossing indignantly over his chest. “Not my fault if you learned the extent of your vocabulary from the old Playboy magazine’s Dad used to hide under his mattress.”

Dean can’t help but laugh again because Sam was kind of adorable when he tried to come up with good come backs. Reaching out, Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and chuckled when Sam batted his arm with a flailing hand. “Aw Sammy, don’t be so touchy. I’m sure we’d be lost without your lame words.”

Rolling his eyes hard enough to make the car shake, Sam turned away and glared death out the window.

Dean smirked and curled his fingers around the steering wheel. Sam was _hilarious_ sometimes.

 **ii. sam knows weird shit which he shares at the exact moment dean could care less**

“Did you know some historians believe kissing originated because mother’s chewed solid foods and feed them to their infants orally during weaning from the breast?” Sam asked in a breath whisper, shifting along the backseat, closer to Dean, leaning into the hand on the side of his jaw.

Dean slid his tongue over his lips, gathering the taste of Sam lingering there. “Okay dude, few things. First, _gross_ ,” Dean chuckled and dragged the pad of his thumb along Sam’s lips. “Second, can we not talk about breasts right now?”

“Why? Oh…” Sam chuckled nervously and leaned in to brush their lips together. “Well you know food is also considered an aphrodisiac in many cases because there are so many items shaped like genitalia.”

Lips quirking up in a smile, Dean slowly shook his head and cupped his fingers along the back of Sam’s skull, “Sam? You’re lame. Stop talking.” He pulled his brother in to close the distance between their brushing lips and flick his tongue inside Sam’s mouth.

 **iii. sam has extremely random thoughts at inappropriate times**

“Hey you know those guys who play music with random garbage?”

Dean blinked his eyes open slowly, body still tingling slightly from the rush of orgasmic release he’d experienced not three minutes ago. Sweat was drying on his skin and his thighs were still quivering slightly. And Sam was talking about _what_? “Huh?”

Sam rolled on his side and threw an arm across Dean’s waist. “You know… those guys. What are they called? We saw their program thing on PBS the other day… they banged around the brooms and made music. Remember?”

“Are you going somewhere with this?” Dean let his head fall to the side and a hand extend to push sweat damp hair from Sam’s eyes.

“Stomp! That’s what they’re called,” Sam nodded and pressed a kiss to the inside of Dean’s wrist before sighing softly and settling back on the mattress.

Dean gave it a full five minutes before he turned to stare at his brother’s lax features. “Sam? What the hell?”

Sam mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled in closer to Dean’s warmth.

Wrapping an arm around his brother with a faint chuckle, Dean let his own eyes drift closed. “Lame Sam. Really lame.”

 **iv. sam can be ridiculously sappy and pretty damn wonderful without meaning to**

“Come _on_ Dean.”

There weren’t a lot of things in the world Dean wouldn’t do for his brother but sometimes Sam pushed the limits. This was definitely one of those moments. “Dude… this is ridiculous. I am _not_ doing… _that_.”

Sam’s lower lip jutted out in a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing loudly. “You’re an asshole. What’s the big deal? It’s not like anyone would _see_. I did it!”

This had Dean stiffening and he turned slowly to his brother, eyes flying saucer wide. “You did _not_.”

A slow smirk turned up Sam’s lips and he pivoted, hooking his thumb on his waist band and dragging down his jeans and boxers.

And there it was, in nice and neat cursive script.

 _Dean_

“Oh my god Sam,” Dean stepped forward, reaching out to lay his fingers over his name on his brother’s _ass_. “That’s…”

Sam sighed, “Lame, I know.”

“Not lame,” Dean whispered and bent in half to press a kiss to his name. Alright, it was a little lame. But it was more than that. “Fuckin’ hot.”

Dean could hear the grin in Sam’s words along with the quick pant of aroused breath, “So you’ll do it?”

Humming in thought as his tongue traced along the font Dean nodded, “Alright. Where?”

“Same place, they’ll match except yours will say Sam.”

Dean smirked as he pushed Sam down onto the mattress in front of him. Leave it to his brother to come up with an idea like matching name tattoos. _So lame_. It was no wonder Dean loved him so much.  



End file.
